


I'm not a Monster

by NinaCarter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaCarter/pseuds/NinaCarter
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto needs no one, or does she? Uchiha Sasuke isn't amused when she all but ignores him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About the story, it's an AU, completely. Some things will seem kind of strange, like ages or something, so just don't ask those stupid questions about why things happen like the happen. No offense, anyone.  
> Also, the story is already written, I'm just editing, making it sound more realistic, and the only thing you guys should know is that I'm not planning on changing anything. So, yeah...

Haruno Sakura was a happy girl. She was smart, she was beautiful and she was in love... or so she thought, but it wasn't important. Her little short life was focused around a certain solo survivor of the legendary Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha. Now, she didn't care if he was a little broody and eventually radiated dark aura around himself from time to time. No, what she cared about was that he was cool, smart, handsome and single.. not to mention he had his own share of fangirls. And she was a proud member of the said club.

Today Haruno Sakura wasn't happy. She just overheard from the academy teachers that their class had a new student and he or she was supposed to join them today. Sakura couldn't help but race over towards her classmates to tell them the exciting news.

"Forehead?!" exclaimed the Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, Ino, who just saw her ex-best friend running for her life towards them. The pink haired girl was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even responded to the insult.

"Did you hear that we have a new student joining us today?" panted Sakura as she stopped.

"Are you sure? It's the day when we find out in which team we are, why would the academy allow someone join us at this time?" always the skeptical Tenten raised the eyebrow.

"I...I don't know... I overheard Iruka-sensei talking to the other academy teacher, so I don't think it's a lie"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I personally hope it's a girl" Kiba Inuzuka, Heir of the Inuzuka Clan, smirked at the girls.

"K-kiba-kun!" Hinata blushed at her teammate. He was always so bold.

"Well, we better get back in the academy, class will be starting soon" suggested Chouji of Akimichi Clan and the friends entered the Konoha Academy.

As everybody sat down on their sits and Ino and Sakura fighting over who would sit next to their precious Sasuke-kun, Umino Iruka entered the classroom he both hated and loved. And he now hated this class. The majority of students were the clan members and they all always thought they were smarter than the students from the civilian families. Iruka resisted the sigh at the sight of his  _precious_ students and screamed loudly.

"Everybody, shut the hell up and sit down!"

Now, class knew that their Iruka-sensei was a patient man and when he yelled, or worse,  _cursed_ it wasn't a good idea to ignore him. So everybody sat down where they were supposed to sit and the class went quiet.

Now Iruka sighed at their reactions and still smiled at them.

"Alright, then, class, from now own we will have a new student joining us. She's very shy so don't ask her far too many questions at once, alright?" as the students nodded, Iruka called out "Come in!"

The class door was opened and a short girl entered the classroom.

"Her name is Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

Life wasn't what he loved the most. Sasuke knew that. That fateful night when his dear olders brother suddenly decided to slaughter the whole clan in mere hours, Sasuke learned that life was harsh, horrible, unfair and sometimes boring. He also knew that besides his olders brother there was only one thing he hated the most and they were called  _fangirls._ Sasuke didn't only hated them, but sometimes even feared them. Now, he wasn't a coward but the stalking, giggling, blushing and endless suggestions of dates were really getting on his nerves and he often thought if these girls were even sane. So, yes, he feared insane people.

And as his good-for-nothing sensei announced loudly that they would have a new girl in their class, he was SO sure that she would be a fangirl too.

He eyed the girl for a moment and saw that she had the most surprising hair color he had even seen in his life. Black? Yes, everyday in his mirror. Blue? Sometimes, when he walked in the streets. Brown? You didn't have to ask? Pink and blond? Everyday, in the classroom. So yes, he was very surprised to see that the new girl had the crimson red hair. The girl also had dull blue eyes and three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

_Wait a minute... whiskers?_

Sasuke did the double check. Indeed the girl had the three horizontal marks on each cheeks.

_Huh..? And what the hell is she wearing? That skirt is too short for her. And... Orange?! Too many orange! What a horrible color and what a horrible girl! Damn!_

Sasuke just knew the girl would be unimportant.

"Naruko will sit next to Uchiha Sasuke" said Iruka when he noticed that the class was staring at the girl. He didn't even manage to finish the sentence when the fangirls began screaming loudly.

"What? No way! Why the hell is this demon going to sit beside Sasuke-kun? I'm the only one who can sit next to him"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! We both know, I'm the only one he loves" yelled Sakura

"You, forehead? Don't make me laugh, please"

Sasuke noticed that the new girl was trembling all over. She inhaled deeply and walked closely to the two girls with long steps.

"Never, ever, call me the demon again or I'll kill both of you!" she spoke quietly but everyone heard her, even Sasuke. He stared into her eyes. They were red now, bloody red and full with hatred. From this very moment, he knew he was wrong. This girl definitely wasn't as shy as his sensei thought. No, she wasn't like the others either, she was truly different.

The fangirls were staring at her in shock and were about to say something very terrible when Iruka finally stopped them

"Alright, girls, calm down, please. Sasuke, raise your hand!" Sasuke sighed and did as he was asked. Naruko walked to his desk and glared at him.

"Don't talk to me, Tebbane!" she looked at Iruka was now staring the daily routine.

As if the almighty Uchiha Sasuke was going to talk and talk to a girl nevertheless.  _Meh_.

"Well class, I'm really proud of you. From today you are all the Genins. Serve Konoha right, because being a shinobi isn't easy..."

And with that Uchiha Sasuke tuned out his sensei, that is until he heard his name.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke"

Needless to say there was a silence for a few moments before Sakura jumped up, yelling on top of her lungs.

"YES!" she turned to Ino and gave her a smirk "love conquers all"

"Great! I'm doomed" Sasuke mentally face palmed.

Surprisingly Uzumaki was quiet but as soon as Iruka was finished, the red head followed him outside.

"Iruka-sensei! Can I talk for you for a while?" Iruka looked back and saw his new student running towards him.

"Naruko? Is something wrong?" asked the worried teacher.

"Wrong? Yes! Definitely! Why the hell do I have to be with these Uchiha and Haruno brats?" she yelled at him and put the hands on her hips.

"Why don't you like them?" asked bewildered Iruka.

"Because of that Uchiha, my first day in the academy was terrible! I already have enemies. Enemies, sensei and I just became the ninja!"

"Sandaime decided that you have to be with Sasuke. There's nothing I can do with that decision, Naruto, I'm truly sorry"

"But that's not fair, sensei!"

"Well, take care of yourself and good luck" he smiled at her and was gone with the wind.

* * *

New Team 7 sat on the roof of the academy after Kakashi's dramatic entrance. The three of them sat not too far from each other. Originally it was Sasuke between the two girls. On the right sat Sakura wit her dreamy face, and on the left side sat brooding Naruto, who still couldn't believe why her so loved grandpa Sandaime had doomed her like that.

Naruto eyed his new teacher from distance. The man was tall, taller than anyone she'd even see. He had grey, more like silver hair which that defied gravity. He was wearing standard Jounin uniform with Chunin green vest.

"Well guys, I'm your new teacher" said Kakashi not so cheerfully. Definitely not amused by his new students "let's try to find out more about ourselves, so please introduce yourselves"

"You're a teacher, you start" said Sakura oh-so-wisely. Naruto shook her head dramatically. She didn't miss the glance Kakashi gave her teammate.

"Hmm... My name's Kakashi Hatake... My likes and dislikes.. I don't think you need to know that... My hobby is definitely none of your business..." he eye smiled at them "Now it's you turn, pinky"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like.." the pinkette looked at Sasuke and sighed dreamily "umm..my hobby is.. and my dream.." suddenly she screamed and then bursted into giggles. Naruto eyed the girl, doubting her sanity.

"Umm..." Kakashi pointed to the last Uchiha "your turn, boy"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke sounded like... Sasuke "I don't like nothing and hate many things. What I've isn't a dream because it will be the reality, I've to restore my clan and kill someone"

Naruto rolled eyes.

_Am I supposed to be surprised?_

"Interesting. You are next, red head"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, not red head. To cut in short, I hate everything. I've just one dream and I'll make sure that it will be reality soon"

She mentally slapped herself.  _I sound like Uchiha brat. What a drag!_

Kakashi glanced at them again and nodded.

"Alright then, guys. Now that we know each other, I will be more frank. You still have the exam to pass to become the ninjas. Remember, being ninja isn't something you can joke around. It's a lifetime duty, that needs to be fulfilled"

"And, exactly, what the hell do you mean we have to pass the exam?" asked Naruto with a frown on her face.

"Yes, we already passed the exam" agreed Sakura.

"Well, that exam was to see if anyone in the academy had the necessary skills to become a ninja. The real tests starts tomorrow. You should know that not whole graduation class will become shinobi. There's the 66% failure in the next exam, only 9 students can be true Genins" Kakashi wasn't happy to discuss with them about some stupid exam.  
"And what are we gonna do about that?" asked Naruto again.  
"Be prepared. Tomorrow at 6 a.m. be at the training ground seven and don't be late"

And as the entrance was dramatic, so was his exit. He poofed away.


	2. Chapter 2

The two silver bells jingled in the mid air. Kakashi raised the hand so they could see what they had to get to pass the exam.

"Oh but, sensei, there are only two bells and we're three" exclaimed Sakura

"It's means that one of you will have to return to the academy" Kakashi smirked under the black mask

"What we have to do?" asked Naruto

"You've to take those bells from me before the alarm clock rings"

"I bet, it won't be easy" said Naruto as she grabbed the kunai from the holster and waited.

"Alright, START!"

And the three Genin-wannabes scattered.

Kakashi was impressed. They knew how to hide their presence, more or less. Although, he wasn't that surprised, being still academy students their chakra reserves weren't that big for it to be hard to hide. No, what surprised him was red haired student's chakra reserves. They were huge, to be bold, easily Jounin level. And he also knew it was because of her special status, being the Jinchuriki and all.

As he was in his thoughts, one of the three threw some kunai and shuriken at him. He easily avoided them and looked up at the tree to his left. His eyes widened when he saw a red blur coming down slashing at him. Quickly grabbing the kunai, he blocked the upcoming attack. Naruto eyed his posture and dashed at him far too quickly for his liking. The girl was easily high chunin level at speed. The girl dropped the kunai and threw the fist at his face, Kakashi blocked her and was about to attack her stomach when the girl turned around, pulling her arm away and pushing her whole body at his, blocking his arms. She kicked his left leg and while he was busy dodging it, the girl suddenly poofed away.

"Shinobi lesson number one: Taijutsu"

Kakashi smiled. Yeah, his girl really had potential. He would have to ask the Hokage about who trained her. If only she found out the true meaning of the test. Oh, well, all he had to do was to wait. And with that thought, he pulled out his prized Icha Icha Paradise and decided to read while he waited.

It didn't took the Uchiha boy long time to attack him. Appearing before the Genin-wannabe, Kakashi kicked his chest, the boy blocked his leg and pulled away, putting some distance between them. Then he went into quick hand seals and stopped at the tiger, then took deep breath.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

He shouldn't have enough chakra for elemental manipulation, was what rang in Kakashi's head when fire jutsu came towards him at the alarming speed. He then went into his own hand seals and disappeared in the ground.

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu"

Then he appeared below Sasuke, grabbed his ankle and pulled him underground as he replaced himself with the dark haired ninja-wannabe.

"Shinobi lesson number two: Ninjutsu"

Kakashi ignored the angry looks Sasuke threw him and spotted Sakura, he quickly used simple Genjutsu against her, but the girl failed to see it and got knocked out. He didn't have to wait any longer when the red haired girl appeared out of nowhere. Now Kakashi seriously wondered if the girl was using her own speed, Shunshin no Jutsu or Hiraishin no Jutsu of his beloved sensei, the late Yondaime Hokage. As it appeared, he didn't have to go into the thoughts as the girl went into the different Taijutsu Stance than the one academy taught children and frowned at her sensei-to-be. Kakashi and Naruto exchanged few kicks and punches, slightly damaging Naruto, when Kakashi saw that he was pulled into the web of ninja wires. He was suddenly tied to the tree and there was another fire jutsu coming his way. He quickly used Kawarimi and appeared in the woods but Naruto was hot on his tail.

I seriously should stop underestimating the girl, thought Kakashi as he avoided another set of weapons when one of them cut the bell off of his hip. Kakashi took deep breath as he stopped to grab the lost bell when the girl crushed into him, falling on top of him, grabbing the bell.

And they all heard the alarm clock. The girl grinned widely at him and jumped up.

Jingle

"Yes, I win-tebbane!" yelled Naruto as she bounced and laughed at the brooding Uchiha and embarrassed Haruno.

"Oh, well, you got the bell, yeah" stated Kakashi as he looked at them seriously.

"That's not fair, sensei!" protested Sakura whie watching Naruto doing the victory dance.(A/U: Sakura isn't a bad girl, but I hate young Sakura, when she was completely a fan girl)

I cant believe, the red-head fox passed and I failed.

Sakura looked at her idol to see his astonished face. She felt a pang in her heart. Just what was so interesting about that Naruto?

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, you got the bell, but I've to still say it. You all failed!"

"What?" cried Naruto "what do you mean failed? You told us to get the bells, I got one of them. Why are you failing us all?"

"Because neither of you understood the real meaning of this test! You all had to work together to take the bells from me. But no. Sakura" the girl flinched at his harsh voice "you were so focused on Sasuke, for a moment I even thought you had all but forgotten why you were here. Sasuke" the Uchiha glared at him "you were so caught up in getting the bells and defeating me that you all but ignored the both of the girls, only used the moment when I was fighting Naruto to attack me. Naruto, even though you took the bell, you didn't help either Sakura who was passed out, neither Sasuke who was underground. Yes, you were strong enough to do the job yourself but I underestimated you and even held back"

"Teamwork?" muttered Naruto "you wanted us to work together? You are delusional, sensei. I don't want to be rude, but this team was supposed to fail from the very beginning. We have the Uchiha avenger who is so caught up in his self-pity to see that he has no fucking chance to even defeat someone of Itachi's caliber no matter how strong he wants to become" Sasuke's eyes widened when the girl said his traitorous brother's name. Just how did she know him? "Who doesn't know what real pain means. Who doesn't even care if someone besides him is even suffering. And then we have the banshee, the fan girl who doesn't even understands what it means to be a fucking ninja!" Naruto ignored the furious glares of her supposed-to-be-teammates "The very minute they both will step out the village gates, they will both die, because they don't have what it takes to be a ninja. They don't know that it's not the flashy jutsus that make us win the fights, make us win the wars!"

"Oh, so you think everything is our fault?" Sakura all but lashed out at her. Naruto glared at her and continued.

"And lastly, we have me. The outsider, village's pariah, the girl who has seen what this village truly stands for. You can't come out of nowhere blaming me not to team up with them. What if one of them stabbed me in the back once I'd my back to them? Tell me, was I insured of betrayal?! We both know I have trust issues, yes, I admit that, but I can't team up with people I don't know"

Kakashi knew, of course he knew, because he had the same problem before, years ago, before he got the Sharingan, before everything even started. He also knew why she couldn't trust anyone, the numerous assassination attempts made her paranoid, thinking someone would turn back and murder her in cold blood, and he didn't blame her.

"Naruto, we, shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, look underneath the underneath. You should know that I wouldn't let any of them hurt you. What made Konoha strong today was teamwork, we don't leave teammates behind for death, no matter we trust them or not, or we like them or not. No, we have to put our problems aside and do what we have to do. What I want the three of you to know is that those who disobey the rules are trash, yes, but those who abandon their own comrades are worse than trash" looking at their widened eyes, Kakashi smiled behind his mask "I'll give you the second chance, Sakura, Sasuke, you can eat lunch but don't let Naruto have any of it, she should realize that trusting comrades is important"

And with that Kakashi disappeared. Naruto was so angry at him that she didn't even notice the bento box in front of her. The girl stared at the Uchiha who looked away.

"You should eat too, if we don't have our strength then we won't win against him"

"Sasuke-kun is right, here take mine too"

The shocked girl didn't even have time to say anything when the pissed off Hatake Kakashi appeared behind them. The sky turned black with dramatic thunder behind him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked angrily. Sasuke sneered.

"You told us that teammates were more important than rules"

The sky was cleaned immediately, Naruto suspected it was Genjutsu, and Kakashi eye-smiled at them.

"You all pass" then he wanted to say something but was interupted when the ANBU squad appeared behind him. The new Team Seven watched as the Sandaime Hokage made his way towards them.

"Kakashi, I see you have passed the team"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama" Kakashi replied, always the polite.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Naruto grinned at the Hokage and ran up to him.

Sasuke and Sakura took deep breaths, waiting for the ANBU to deal with the girl who disrespected the Hokage, but Sandaime just smiled at Naruto.

"I'll have to borrow her for a few days, Kakashi. I hope it won't be a problem"

"You want me? Why?" Naruto frowned at him.

"Let's go, let's go"

Naruto had no other choice but to follow the old man and his guards behind. When they entered his office, he sat down on the arm-chair and looked at her

"Naruto, I've a new mission for you"

"Huh..?" Naruto double checked if she was hearing what she heard "what is it about?" she nodded

"It'll be a long-termed A-ranked mission"

The few hours lated Naruto was jumping from the tree to the tree at the impressive speed when she noticed her new teammates in the forest. They were training and trying to tree-walk. Naruto stopped and stared at them from a distance.

"Sasuke-kun, you are so perfect" said amazed Sakura.

"Hn"

What an anti-socialist bastard!

"Now try and climb on the tree without hands" Sakura did as she was asked. Naruto wasn't surprised, she knew that controlling the small chakra reserves Sakura had would be easy.

Naruto saw as Sakura practically beamed at him.

Why did everyone like him? Naruto already know the answer. He was cool, handsome, genus, academy's best student and he was from famous Uchiha Clan, but for her he was just bastard, idiot, cold, anti-socialistic, heartless and moody someone. Oh, well, she had better things to do, like finding to very important people for the Sandaime Hokage.

"So, can you tell me were can I see this woman, or not? Have you ever seen her at all?" God knew how many times Naruto asked the questions as she searched from the city to a city. The old man stared at the picture.

"Why are you looking for her?"

What the hell?

"It's a mission" Naruto answered coldly

"She has very short temper. With one punch she can crush the rock"

And your point is?

"The only place you can find her is a casino"

"What is she going there?" Naruto asked surprisingly

"What will she do? Playing of course"

"Ah, thanks old man"

Naruto wasn't amused. Not at all. Casinos were the last place she expected to have to look for a old woman. Seriously? Casino? Needless to say it took a few couple of hours to find the casino where the said woman would be. It was sheer luck, if you asked Naruto. Looking through the window, she saw a men with long white spiky hair and two young woman. One with short black hair and the one with blond hair in two low ponytails.

"Oi! Bring me more sake!"

"Ts-tsunade-sama" protested the black-haired girl "I think it's enough for today. You are drinking too much"

"Shizune is right, Tsunade" grumbled the drunk man.

"I said, bring me sake!" the blonde ignored the brunette.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Shut up, Shizune" Tsunade grabbed the whole bottle of the sake and took pretty large gulp. Then she threw the old bottle towards the window. Naruto ducked as the glass was broken and people started shouting. Naruto looked down at the certain photo and compared it to the blond woman, realizing is was the one she was looking for, she dusted her clothes and went in the casino through the broken window. She stopped at the threesome and asked.

"Hello, could you be Tsunade Senju?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Could you be Senju Tsunade?" asked Uzumaki Naruto.

"Huh? And who is asking?"

_Okay, the woman was rude, very rude._

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Sandaime Hokage has something to discuss with you and he's asking for your presence"

Naruto noticed that her name made some sense to them, although she didn't know why, but if it made her mission easier, who was she to complain.

"And what the old man might want, now?" Tsunade wasn't amused.

"It's a classified information for me, ma'am, although I've a special scroll for you"

With that Naruto pulled the scroll out of her bag and handed the blonde woman. For a few minutes the woman stared at whatever was inside and then sighed deeply.

"Jiraya!"

"Hime?"

Oh, so that was Jiraya of the Sannin, huh? Naruto was impressed. The man had a powerful aura around him.

"Looks like we are needed in Konoha"

"Why's that?"

"Read for yourself"

* * *

 

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, you just became a ninja, a Genin, how come Sarutobi-sensei let you go on such an important mission?"

Naruto eyed the Sannin beside him. He looked truly interested into knowing. Naruto looked ahead and jumped from the branch to the other branch.

"I have been training for a few years already. Doing unregistered missions for the Hokage"

"Unregistered? What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds. I'm doing missions that aren't registered, meaning if someone finds about it, no one will find any evidence in the Mission Department, or even the archive"

"That's pretty impressive" muttered Jiraya.

"Not really" commented Naruto. The silence fell with them. Tsunade and Shizune eyed the girl before them. They were truly impressed with how mature the thirteen year old girl looked.

After few hours of traveling, they stopped at the city to rest. Naruto immediately asked the Toad Sennin

"So, Ero-Sennin, I believe someone of your caliber would have some jutsu to spare it to me, no?"

"Why the hell are you calling me 'Ero-Sennin'?" Jiraya yelled at the teenager. The red head glared at him.

"You don't think I wouldn't know that you are the one who writes these godforsaken books Sandaime-Jiji and Kakashi-sensei are reading, you big pervert?!" she yelled right back.

Jiraya pouted.

"I'm not just a big pervert..." he stopped dramatically "I'm the the SUPER PERVERT!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"EVEN WORSE, YOU PERVERT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT?"

"YOU WILL GROW UP AND FINALLY SEE WHY THE ICHA ICHA IS SO IMPORTANT, YOU IGNORANT BRAT! IT'S A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS!"

"LIGHT MY ASS! YOU JUST LIKE PEEPING ON WOMAN!"

"THAT I DO, YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT EMBARRASSED THEN, YOU GOD DAMN JERK?"

"AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE, YOU IDIOT?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, YOU IDIOT?"

"OH, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY ORIGINAL INSULT, STUPID BRAT? USING MY OWN AGAINST ME NOW, ARE WE?"

"WHY YOU?!"

Naruto's long hair split into nine parts, imitating the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside her. Her eyes turned pretty shade of ruby red as she gathered all the strength she had and punched Jiraya in the face. Needless to say, that night Jiraya learned that Naruto not only had her mother's looks but her personality too.

When Tsunade and Shizune returned to the inn and saw Jiraya twitching on the floor and the room lacked a huge part on the wall, Tsunade hugged Naruto, happy that someone had the same monstrous strength like her. Kind Shizune took the pity on the Toad Sage and healed his broken jaw and nose.

The next morning, the group departed and Jiraya remembered how Naruto asked him to teach her some jutsu. He decided that the girl had every right to know one of her father's original jutsu, called Rasengan, and asked her.

"Oi, brat, why do you want to learn a new jutsu?"

Naruto looked at him for a second, then answered.

"From the day I was, I knew there was something wrong with me. It was when I finally met Kyuubi to understand the reason why the entire village despised me" she ignored the harsh breathes her fellow travelers took "I know the Sandaime wanted to protect me from them but it doesn't mean I shouldn't have known everything about it. I believe that knowledge is strength, meaning not-knowing is weakness. And he doomed me to the later. I was just seven-years old, when Uchiha Itachi massacred his whole clan. That night after that he saved me from the mob that decided it would be good for the village to finish what the Yondaime had started. Foolish idiots. It's truth that if I die, so does that fox, but they forget something else. The fox can't be simply killed, it will reform in the few years, and he will seriously finish what he started thirteen years ago"

"You know awfully lot about that" noticed Tsunade

"You are right, Baa-chan" she ignored the blonde's clenched fist "I do know everything that I need to know about being a Jinchuriki. When Itachi dropped the bomb about how important I'm to the village and how Konoha is so lucky to have me, I finally had had enough and confronted Jiji. He had no other choice but to explain everything about me. Although he still refuses to tell me about my parents"

"And what do you think you will do in the future?" asked intrigued Tsunade.

"I'll do what I've to do. I'm a ninja of the Konohagakure no Sato, the Jinchuriki of the strongest Bijuu, and I'll be damned if I let someone mess up with my village. I know you doubt what I'm saying, but I also know that people fear what they don't understand, so I'm not going to pay them for what hey did. Because in the end, I ended up being who I'm today and I don't regret that"

"Alright, then, brat, I think I have a perfect jutsu to taught you. Now listen and listen well, because I'm going to teach you something that took Yondaime three years to create and me a year to master" he opened his hand and focused his chakra on the palm, creating the middle-sized blue ball of chakra, then he swung his arm and trusted the ball at the tree. The said tree fell because of the impact. "This jutsu is called Rasengan and it's an A-ranked jutsu. Now let's start the training"

Astonished Naruto could only nodded at his words.

* * *

 

It took her full two weeks to perfect the first and second steps of Rasengan. Power and rotation being the two main keys of the jutsu. When she finally burst the rubber ball for the nth time, Jiraya decided to teach her the final step, combining the said keys so that the ball wouldn't burst. And it was damn hard. Naruto understood that it was one hell of the jutsu, meaning it needed very good chakra control, but having Jounin level chakra reserves fr a thirteen year old wasn't that fantastic. Meaning the more chakra you had, the worse your control was. So Naruto trained and trained till she dropped from chkra exhaustion.

"She's training too much" muttered Shizune, who was keeping an eye on her. She picked up the younger girl and took her to Tsunade.

"She'll be fine, Shizune" said Tsunade as she finished healing Naruto "what happened?"

"She was training again. I was watching her, when she suddenly passed out. What's with her?"

"Her palms are burned by her chakra. That's bad.. But.."

"But..?" pressed Shizune

"Her wounds healed too fast"

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"Not really, I guess she got a certain advantage from having a Bijuu inside her"

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up, she was in her room, in her bed and her head ached. She sat up and found Shizune laying on the floor.

"Oh, dear Lord" Naruto jumped from the bed and shook the black-haired woman.

"Shizune-nee-chan!Shizune! wake up! What's wrong with you?"

"Na-naruto?" the woman rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. Where are Grandma and Ero-sennin?"

"Oh, Tsunede-sama!" Shizune rushed in her room "just as I through. She went to meet Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru? Who's Orochimaru?" asked confused Naruto.

"The last member of Legendary Sannin. He met up with Tsunade-sama before Jiraya-sama found us. He wanted to talk to her but I'm not sure about what"

"That Orochimaru is a traitor, isn't he?" Shizune nodded "then his offer can't be something good. Let's go, find her"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know about you..." Naruto started dressing in her usual clothes "but Jiji once said I was a sensory-type ninja. I've their chakra signature memorized. We'll find them soon"

With that Naruto jumped from the window, Shizune following her.

It wasn't long after they reached outside the city where they found pretty big craters in the ground.

"It must be Tsunade-sama" said Shizune "I think she is angry"

They soon heard an explosion and Naruto headed towards the noise.

In the middle of the battlefield stood Tsunade and Jiraya, on the other side stood a man with long black hair and yellow eyes and his sidekick with grey hair in the ponytail and glasses. They all had bruises.

"Shizune! Naruto! What are you doing here?" asked surprised Tsunade.

"We couldn't let you fight him alone, Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune. Meanwhile, Orochimaru sized the red haired girl.

' _Definitely an Uzumaki'_ He thought  _'Not only that, but she's a Jinchuriki too. Stupide Kyuubi Brat. I didn't know she was here too. Now Konoha will prepare for the war, if I let them go alive'_

Orochimaru cursed under his breathe.

"Kabuto, take care of the girl. The rest of use has unfinished business" ordered Orochimaru.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama"

Kabuto suddenly appeared before the shocked Naruto and kicked her in the chest, separating her from the Sannin and Shizune.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried but was stopped by Orochimaru.

"I can't let you help the Kyuubi brat now, can I?" he chuckled and swung his leg to kick her. Soon everyone was fighting their own opponents.

Unfortunately, Naruto was losing. She noticed that this Kabuto guy was not too behind of Kakashi. Truth from what she knew his new sensei was a lot smarter than Kabuto.

' _No time for comparing! How the hell do I defeat this guy?'_

It was when she noticed Orochimaru coming closer to Tsunade with a drawn sword. Without even thinking about it, she pumped chakra in her legs and appeared before the blonde woman, the sword piercing through her.

"Naruto!"

The red head fell unconscious but woke up in the middle of the sever. In front of her huge gates. Soon she heard the heart clenching dark chukles. Her blood froze when she stared in the eyes of her tenant.

**"So, you finally decided to visit me, human"**

"Where am I?"

**"This place is in your mind, but it isn't means that I'm not real"**

"I don't understand"

**"We'll talk next time,human. Now you need chakra, right? So I'll gladly grant you mine"**

* * *

 

"Naruto!" yelled Shizune and Tsunade in unison when they noticed how a red bubbling chakra cloak surrounded the red haired girl.

"What the...?"

Suddenly huge wave of Killing Intent froze everyone.

**"I'm going to murder you!"** Naruto's voice was replaced with the husky one.

"You little monster" Kabuto appeared between her and Orochimaru and swung his arm to cut her with his Chakra Scalpels when he felt a burning sensation in his stomach.

**"RASENGAN!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I am a horrible person for not updating but the Medical University does takes a loooot of time and I literally can't sit down and write new chapters. And as an avid reader myself, I knooow what kind of feeling it is to wait for so long for just one chapter to be updated but, my bad.  
> Thank you all for leaving kudos, I don't deserve it, but do honestly tell me what you think about the story, leave me some comments to read because they make my day.

Uzumaki Naruto was a different girl. Everybody knew that, civilians or shinobi. After all she was a Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuriki and Sandaime Hokage's favorite. People noticed that she never left her house, only when the Hokage visited her, was she allowed to come outside. They, or more likely shinobi, knew that she was always protected at least by a single ANBU Squad. That was a reason why nobody ever decided to attack the girl one way or another. Sandaime Hokage would execute them immediately. No questions asked.

And even though he could stop the psychical attacks, nobody even said anything about the psychological one. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't welcomed in any market, civilian or ninja kind. The Sandaime was The Professor for a reason. Seeing how people treated his favorite red-head, he was very disappointed in trusting the villagers to treat a girl like a hero.

_'What would Minato do if he ever so how his only daughter lived?"_

He often asked himself that and as time passed he could see that Minato would murder everyone in cold blood if he ever was what was happening to his daughter, being Hokage be damned. After all he didn't become the Hokage just because of his kind self. And Sarutobi Hiruzen pitied the villagers. They didn't even know what kind of gold they had in Konoha. Not only was Uzumaki Naruto possibly the only survivor of the once legendary Uzumaki Clan, but she was a daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The girl's abilities would surpass of her own father's one day. He was sure of it.

The main cataclysm was when one day - or more likely night - Uchiha Itachi appeared in his room with Naruto in his arms. They thirteen year old boy had finished the gruesome mission, assassinating every single member of his clan besides his little brother and when he was returning to report, he had founded her in the arms of the drunken mob. Telling the Hokage what they were planning to do to her played a great role when he decided to have an ANBU Squad looking after her.

This was the main reason why he never let her join the academy. Or to be more specific Naruto herself talked the Hokage into not doing so. She knew that her grandfather figure wanted her to have a normal childhood but he had to understand that in her life there would be nothing normal anymore. She told him that even though the law didn't permit people to tell her generation the truth about her, they still could ask their children to avoid her and the idiots children were they would believe their parents.

And with that Uzumaki Naruto gained a personal teacher, someone who shared her pain in her own way, the only survivor student of the Orochimaru of the Sannin, Mitarashi Anko. It did help that they kind of had the same personality, and the Special Jounin took the liking of the outcast girl.

* * *

 

Jiraya of the Sannin sat at the table, drinking a cup of sake when he noticed Shizune exiting Naruto's room. Putting the cup on the table, he asked.

"How is she?"

"I can't believe that she survived. Any other human would be killed by those wounds, no mistake about that" answered Shizune and sat before him

"But she's not like other people" commented Jiraya.

"Agreed" nodded Shizune "she's a truly speacial girl"

"Hmm... The fact that she mastered the Rasengan in less than a month when it took me a whole year, truly confirms that idea"

"That red chakra.. was it Kyuubi's?"

"It definitely was. I checked the seal. It's not weakened"

"Then what happened?"

"I believe the fact that she was technically at the death's door caused the Kyuubi to act on his own, taking the control over her body"

"She does have a special ability, to recover from that kind of wounds in mere days is truly astonishing"

"I can't help but agree with that"

* * *

 

Days went but Naruto was still unconscious. Neither medic knew what caused that as the girl had recovered from every wound and she was psychically well.

"Well" Shizune sighed "I do hope you wake up soon, Naruto. We can't return to Konoha if you aren't conscious" she opened the window.

"I wouldn't worry that much if I were you, Shizune-nee-chan" same a croaked answer. The young woman span to see the red head sitting up in the bed.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed and rushed at her.

"Ow, ow, carefully" moaned Naruto "my whole body is so stiff"

"Right! Let me bring Tsunade-sama"

Shizune ran out of the room only to return in a few minutes with the blond Sannin.

"Hello, brat, didn't know if you would ever wake up" smirked Tsunade.

"Aww, jeez, shut up, Baa-chan"

"I'm glad you are awake, brat, so I will ignore the insult for now"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" groaned Naruto again and laid on the bed.

"I can say about time you wake up, or that pervert is truly getting on my nerves"

Naruto chuckled.

"Anyway, Orochimaru kind of escaped"

"Aww, damn! And here I was thinking we took care of him" muttered Naruto "what the hell did he want, anyway?"

"Nothing you have to worry about" Tsunade shrugged her off "rest now, we are returning to Konoha tomorrow"

"Okay... wait!"

Tsunade turned back.

"What is it, brat?"

"Can you teach me the Medical Ninjutsu?"

* * *

 

It didn't took long for the travelers to return to their home. Uzumaki Naruto had matured in every possibly way. After all the difference between the knowledge and wisdom was experience and even though she knew she was stronger than average Genin, she still figured out she had no chance against an experienced Chunin, not to mention Jonin. Her win against Kakashi during the bell test was pure luck.

Tsunade did teach her the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. The fact that her chakra was very hard to control, she decided to stop at that. After all she knew much to save her teammates from death.

After a week they all stood before the Sandaime, Uzumaki Naruto reporting her mission.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was successful"

"Yes, I can see that" he nodded at the two Sannin "I'm surprised you were finished to early, it has only been a little more than month"

"It did help that Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama were together, sir. I didn't have to search for longer"

"I see. Is there anything you want to add?"

Naruto looked at the threesome and nodded.

"Yes, sir, we kind of fought against Orochimaru of the Sanin. Wasn't the best experience of my life" she muttered.

"Oh?"

"Look, Ero-sennin and Baa-chan will tell you everything else, old man" she rubbed the back of her head, falling back into the nicknames.

"How many times do I have to tell you, brat? Don't call me that!" Tsunade slapped her on her head.

"Ow! Hey, it's not my fault you are so old! You're what, fifty? Then you are old lady!"

"Why you little..."

"Now, now, Tsunade-hime, it would be better if you don't kill the brat" Jiraya laughed at them, already used to Naruto's nickname. Hiruzen laughed with him.

"Alright, alright. Naruto, you are dismissed for now. Tomorrow come to my office at 10 a.m."

"Alright, then old man. See ya, later" and with that the red haired girl left the Hokage's office.

The change was immediate as the temperature noticeably fell down in the room.

"Tsunade, Jiraya, there's something we need to talk about"

* * *

 

Glad to finally be in Konoha, Naruto raced towards her favorite Ichiraku Ramen. Not really looking where she was running to, she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ow, man" she groaned and stood up to help the fallen girl "Ino?"

The Yamanaka heiress blinked at her.

"Oh, Naruto! Haven't seen you since the Academy. How's Forehead-girl and my Sasuke-kun?"

"Erm... fine, I guess"

Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even think about taking him away!" she exclaimed "Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Erm...okay!" Naruto nodded awkwardly.

"Anyway, is Sasuke-kun joining the Chunin Exams?"

"Huh?" Naruto pinched the bridge of her nose "Chunin Exams? Already? But you guys just graduated from the academy"

Ino ignored the obvious sign of Naruto not including herself into the Rookie Nine.

"Well?" she pressed.

"I don't know, maybe" replied Naruto.

"Hmpt... Asuma-sensei plans to let us participate in the exams"

"Yeah... Good for you" Naruto noted dryly.

"It's in the month, so talk your sensei into letting you join. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will win the tournament"

"Sure"

"Alright, see you later, red head"

Happy that the blond left, Naruto didn't even responded to the insult.

"No, seriously it's like there's two Sakura or two Ino. How do they even deal with them is a wonder. They will surely die when they will go on their first C-Rank"

Naruto shook her head and headed to the Ramen Stand.

"Oh, my dear Ramen, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

 

Sakura got up early that day. Happy that there was no Naruto for longer than a month, seriously thinking that Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage ditched her and she was never coming back.

Reaching the training ground, she saw her beloved Sasuke-kun waiting for her.

Riiiightt.

"Sasuke-kun, there you're!" she happily exclaimed and ran towards him. Sasuke being the anti-social being that he was, ignored the girl.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again" Sakura said, when she noticed that Sasuke didn't want to talk to her.

"Hn"

There was an awkward silence for the while. Or more likely awkward for her as this silence was a blessing for the Uchiha.

_'Peace and quiet, finally'_

After two hours later, their sensei poofed in existence and greeted them.

"Yo!"

"You are late again, sensei!" yelled Sakura.

"Maa, maa, don't be like that, Sakura" Kakashi opened his beloved Icha Icha and happily declared.

"Let's go, then"

"We have a new mission?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm..."

"Hn"

What a lively team.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, Team 7 went into the Hokage's office.

"Team 7 reporting for the mission, sir" said Kakashi.

"Ah, you are here" nodded Sarutobi for himself "very well. Your teammate will be here soon"

He said that and the door was opened again.

"Yo, old man. You wanted to see me?" not noticing her team, Naruto passed them and grinned at the Hokage.

"That's right. I've a new mission for you?"

"Already?" asked the confused girl.

"I see that you are back, Naruto" greeted Kakashi. The girl span around to look at them.

"Oh, sensei, guys, hello!" she smiled at them. Sakura glared at her when she saw Sasuke nodding to her.

"Where were you for this month?" she asked.

"I had something to take care of" replied Naruto dryly.

_'Jeez, she hasn't even changed'_  she thought.

"Now, the mission. Team 7 you are to catch the Tora the cat and bring her before the sundown"

Naruto titled her head to her left.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply. "what do you mean, catch a cat?" she exclaimed when her brain finally processed what she was told. She looked at her team in disbelief. "You guys aren't pass the D-Raank missions, yet?"

"Maa, maa, Naruto you are still a Rookie Ninja" murmured Kakashi.

"No way in hell I'm doing some chores mistakingly named missions!" Naruto ignored her sensei. "Old man, do something! I didn't graduate earlier to do D-Rank missions again!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in unison, as neither of them wanting those missions.

"Hmm... what do you think, Kakashi? Are they ready for a C-rank?" Hiruzen eyed the team leader.

"Hmm... I think they can handle it"

"Oh, you are the best, Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto again and in a blink of an eye, she hugged tightly the silver haired Jonin.

"Maa, maa" Kakashi patted her back awkwardly.

"Stop acting like a child, Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Hiruzen laughed at the lively child.

"Alright then, Kimi-san!" he called out his secretary.

"Sandaime-sama?" the middle aged woman opened the door.

"Please, send Tazuna-san in"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut because we all know what happens after that, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes, so many grammar mistakes, I am sorry about them


End file.
